heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Bellamy
Georgina "Gina" Bellamy (née Ward), played by Tricia Penrose. Appeared in 356 episodes from 1993 - 2010. Biography Spirited Liverpudlian, landlady of the Aidensfield Arms. The tearaway niece of publican George Ward, Gina was sent to live in Aidensfield with her uncle as a condition of her probation after having been convicted of receiving stolen goods. She quickly fitted in to local life, assisting her uncle with running the pub and dropping her previous rebellious ways. She became the licensee of the pub after the death of her uncle. Gina has been unlucky in love, and has had a string of failed romances. The great love of her life was the now-deceased policeman PC Phil Bellamy, but she had a warm relationship with village bobby PC Mike Bradley in Series Seven, and she also dated the much younger tearaway lad Steve Adams in the same series. She had a passionate love affair with Irishman Andy Ryan, but when she found out that he was married, she broke off their relationship. Gina also dated the much younger PC Tom Nicholson in Series Eleven. After an on-off relationship with Bellamy, including a failed engagement in Series Ten, Gina fell pregnant to him in Series Thirteen. She gave birth to a premature baby boy named Daniel Bellamy who died within two days, and their engagement was then again broken off. Phil and Gina remained on good terms, even if sometimes a little awkward in each other's company; Bellamy went on to marry Debbie Black, and Gina found a steady boyfriend in Jack Hollins. However, neither of these relationships lasted, and Gina and Phil's romance was rekindled in Series Sixteen. They were finally married in the Series 16 episode "The Dreams That You Dream". Due to police regulations she was obliged on her marriage to officially give up the licenceeship of the Aidensfield Arms to Oscar Blaketon, but in practice her role there remains unchanged. In Series Seventeen in the episode "Touch and Go", her husband Bellamy was shot dead while on duty. Now a widow, Gina was contemplating leaving Aidensfield and its painful memories and returning to Liverpool, but she decided to stay, as shown at the end of the episode "Burying The Past". She later found out she was again pregnant with Phil's child, and doubts about whether to terminate the pregnancy caused her great anguish. However, she eventually gave birth to their son, Philip Bellamy Jr, in the 17th series finale "Oscar's Birthday". Gina then became tentatively romantically linked with new Ashfordly Police Station constable, PC Don Wetherby, but curtailed the relationship after deciding that it was too soon after Bellamy's death. 'Personality and appearance' 'Aidensfield village bobbies' 'PC Nick Rowan' 'PC Mike Bradley' 'PC Steve Crane' 'PC Rob Walker' 'PC Joe Mason' 'Ashfordly Police sergeants' 'Sgt. Oscar Blaketon' 'Sgt. Raymond Craddock' 'Sgt. Dennis Merton' 'Sgt. George Miller' 'Sgt. Jennifer Nokes' 'Other Ashfordly Police' 'PC Phil Bellamy' 'PC Alf Ventress' 'PC Geoff Younger' 'PC Don Wetherby' 'PPC Tom Nicholson' 'Relationships with men' 'Medical staff' 'Aidensfield doctors' 'Dr Alex Farrenby' 'Dr Kate Rowan' 'Dr Neil Bolton' 'Dr Tricia Summerbee' 'Dr James Alway' 'Dr Liz Merrick' 'Dr Helen Walker' 'Other medical staff' 'Dr James Radcliffe' 'Dr Chris Oakley' 'Nurse Maggie Bolton' 'Nurse Carol Cassidy' 'Aidensfield Arms staff' 'George Ward' 'Susie Ward' 'Dawn Bellamy' "Loveable rogue" lineage Claude Jeremiah Greengrass Vernon Scripps Peggy Armstrong Aidensfield Garage staff Bernie Scripps David Stockwell Rosie Cartwright Other regular characters Eileen Reynolds Katie Rowan Jo Rowan Recurring characters Family Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield Arms staff